Don't Turn Around
by Ron4
Summary: Chloe's feelings of her and Clark during the search for Jonathan Kent after the tornadoes hit. Songfic to Don't Turn Around by Ace of Base.


Don't Turn Around  
  
- - - - -  
  
::If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to stay  
  
And if you gotta go darling  
  
Maybe it's better that way::  
  
"Mr. Kent!" I call. I hear Pete call the same thing from where he is, and, as in the past, we get no answer.  
  
"Uh, Chloe? I've been wanting to apologize for leaving you at the formal," Clark says softly, coming up from behind me. I really don't want to hear this right now. But I guess I don't have much of a choice, so I start first.  
  
::I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine::  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you that leaving in the middle of a tornado to save a friend totally gets you off the hook?" I say as we walk slowly through the woods. "Besides, I mean, I know you'd do the same thing for me." And I know that he would do the same for me, but I still can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Once again, Clark left because Lana came before me.  
  
::Just walk out that door  
See if I care  
Go on and go::  
  
"Oh, in a heartbeat," he says quickly, and I let out a small laugh. "So, how can I make it up to you?" Well, here goes. There's no time like the present, as people say. This is going to be hard for me. I can't even believe after wanting him for so long, I'm doing something this rash over something that any good friend would do.  
  
::But don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry::  
  
"Actually, you know, I've been thinking-" I said, stopping to face him, "It's funny how a natural disaster puts your life in perspective, but I think that it might be better if we just stay really good friends. Anything other than that just gets too complicated." Here it comes. He's gonna be thrilled. 'Aw, golly gee, Chlo, that's a great idea!' he'll say.  
  
"Uh." he says, a confused look on his face, "Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea."  
  
"You do?" I ask, a bit surprised. I didn't think he'd be so hesitant. Did he not want to break up? Did I just make a big mistake?  
  
::Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know  
I won't let you know::  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, uh, our friendship is so important to me, uh, the last thing I wanna do is screw it up," he says. He wasn't very convincing.  
  
"Good. Great. Perfect. I'm really glad we got that straightened out," I say lamely. I give him a big grin. Probably not very convincing.  
  
::I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight  
And if you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be alright::  
  
"I'm gonna check over here," he says slowly, changing the subject. That's it. It's over. I can't believe it. I just ruined everything.  
  
::I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine::  
  
"Okay, um, I'll catch up in a sec. My feet are throbbing," I tell him, and watch him walk off. My smile fades quickly, and I feel my eyes start to well up. I try not to cry as my faded smile turns into a full-out frown and I walk over to a tree where he can't see me.  
  
::I will survive  
I'll make it through  
I'll even learn to live without you::  
  
"Mr. Kent!" I hear Pete call, coming close to me. He sees me and says "Hey."  
  
"Hey," I say. It comes out quivering and hard to understand. Way to be discreet, Chloe. I give him a fake smile, hoping it will cover up my "hey". I know it won't work, it's not as if Pete is as dense as certain other friends of mine.  
  
::Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry::  
  
"What's up with the fake smile?" he asks. Told you.  
  
"Nothing," I say. "Clark and I just reaffirmed that we're really good friends - and nothing else." It hurts worse to say it.  
  
::Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know::  
  
"Pulled the friends card on ya, huh?" Pete says, understandingly.  
  
::I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you  
I wish I could say to you  
Don't go::  
  
"No, I did. Defense mechanism." See, it's not supposed to be me who does this stuff. Pete knows how much I like Clark, and I'm not supposed to be the one doing this stuff. At least if Clark would have done it, I wouldn't feel quite as bad... at least, I don't think I would.  
  
::As he walks away he feels the pain  
Getting strong  
People in your life they don't know what's going on  
Too proud to turn around  
He's gone::  
  
"Listen, Chloe, it's okay to feel bummed out. Last night was supposed to be special and it got ruined," he says, trying to make me feel better.  
  
::Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry::  
  
I nod and shrug. "It was just so close to being perfect. Ugh... listen to me, I sound so pathetic." I wipe tears from my eyes and continue. "A tornado hit, people are in real trouble, and I'm upset because Clark didn't fulfill my wish fulfillment fantasy." I let out a small laugh, sniff, and let out another small laugh. "You must think I'm an awful person."  
  
::Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
Baby don't turn around::  
  
"Yeah - you're a real monster," he says, and touches my arm. "C'mon." I sigh and go with him. I guess I screwed things up.  
  
::Don't turn around  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
Don't turn around::  
  
-END- 


End file.
